


Roll the Footage

by peachraindrops



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, i just imagine rios reaction and die, idk why this made me laugh so much, why couldn't we have seen him watching the footage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachraindrops/pseuds/peachraindrops
Summary: Rio's reaction to finding out what really happened when the girls picked up the wrapping paper for him in Canada
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 21
Kudos: 128





	Roll the Footage

**Author's Note:**

> I just rewatched Borderline and died all over again when I saw Ruby shoot Big Mike in the foot. Thought it might be hilarious to write a little fic about Rio’s reaction to finding out.

The three resigned knocks on the door outside his office made him jump, effectively waking him from his trance. “Boss, you got a minute?” Bullet sighed and shook his head back and forth after the call he just took downstairs.

Rio had been working on a new deal with some players out of Chicago. They’d been goin’ round and round on calls for weeks now and had yet to get the green light from everyone. As much as he needed to wrap the project up, he also knew for Bullet to come upstairs and interrupt that somethin’ must be going on. 

“Yea, what?” He sighed in frustration, motioning for him to come in and close the door behind him. They didn’t need anyone else's pryin’ ears for whatever this was goin’ to be about.

He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a small bottle of Tylenol while Bullet struggled to choose his words. “You send those three bitches up to Canada?” 

He instantly knew what three bitches he must have meant. Mostly because there was that one loud one he hadn’t been able to get his mind off since she first yelped at the sight of him in her kitchen. There just wasn’t no way he was gon’ tell Bullet that, he hadn’t even mentioned giving them the job, not that he needed to. “What are you talkin’ bout?”

Bullet was clearly conflicted on how to tell his boss. “Just got a call from that fuck Mike up there.”

Maybe later Bullet would tell him about the errands he was gonna run after work or where he got his new boots at. He didn’t have time for this. The girls delivered and the job was over. “Yea, and?”

Rio tossed the two Tylenol back into his mouth and went to wash them down with some water while he waited. Bullet sighed tiredly, “Guess one of them bitches shot him in the foot when he wouldn’t give him the paper.”

Water came shooting out of Rio’s mouth, soaking most of the paperwork on his desk. He couldn’t have heard him right. “The fuck you say?” They both looked around his desk at the mess around them.

Eventually Bullet let out a small chuckle. “Yea man, he just called down here with his panties all in a fuckin’ bunch, demandin’ a bigger cut. Said he can’t work now and it’s your fault since one of them bitches you sent shot him in the foot.” He let out a big gust of air, like the dude really went  _ off _ on him. “Then he went on and on,” Bullet continued recalling, motioning his hands back and forth to show the debacle, “Said he didn’t sign up to work with a bunch of soccer moms.”

Bullet didn’t disagree with that honestly. He didn’t understand why Rio was giving them the treatment but the last thing he thought Boss Man was gonna ask for was his opinion.

There was some silence while Rio was trying to piece together what could have happened. It was supposed to be a smooth pick up, they’d never had any trouble with the dude before with any of his other guys. It was in and out. Somethin wasn’t lining up. “Well why’d they shoot him?”

“Said he didn’t know who they were so he wasn’t gonna give em’ anything. Said he told em’ all no but they kept tryin’ and tryin’. I guess the little one asked him if he wanted to screw his sisters?” Bullet shrugged, looking absolutely baffled while trying to recall everything that had just happened. He absentmindedly rubbed the ear his phone must have been up against like it was hurting him. “Then I guess the last one jumped out of the car and shot him right in the foot.”

Rio couldn’t hide his grin any longer. “Yo, so they just shot Mike?”

Bullet nodded and Rio shook his head, lounging comfortably back into his chair while he processed. “I told him I was sendin’ for a pickup.”

“Well sounds like they picked up.” Bullet joked and Rio let out a full on belly laugh. Nothin’ had been boring for them since they started working with those three.

“He said no so they shot him.” Rio smirked, while he repeated it to himself like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He rubbed his hands back and forth across the short fuzz on his head in deep thought. “You talkin’ bout them three from Fine & Frugal, right?”

They both rolled in laughter until Rio shrugged, “Guess he should have held up his end of the deal. We ain’t gon’ pay him shit else if he wasn’t plannin’ on deliverin. He don’t call the shots here.”

There was no reason he was gonna let that dumbass start makin’ demands like that. The fact of the matter was that they had a reputation to uphold and they weren’t about to make successions for him or anyone else. “Was there a security camera? Can you get the recording?”

Bullet nodded, “I told him I’d need somethin’ to show you, he said he was gonna get it and send it right over.” 

And because this was now shaping up to be a good day for Rio afterall, Bullet’s phone went off and he pulled it out to show his boss that exact video. It was gray and pixelated, not the best quality but you could see just what went down. 

That girl Elizabeth got out and went back and forth with him, obviously about the pickup but to no avail. The dude wasn’t even listenin’ to her. Then the little one did the same thing, and nothin’. Finally they see the last one get out, walk right up to the dude and immediately shoot him in the foot. Followed by a lot of gun waiving and what he was guessin to be screaming even though there was no sound. After that he sees the girls run back to their car and drive toward the back of the building before speeding away a few minutes later.

He wanted to watch it on loop until he couldn’t see anymore and his eyes were sore. It was the best thing he had ever seen. Every time they watched it they lost it all over again when Ruby got out of the car, knowing full well what the fate of Big Mike was gon’ be. The best part was thinkin’ back to when they delivered it to him and didn’t say a damn thing about it. Like maybe he was on a need to know basis with them and they didn’t think he needed to know.

Later that night he got a call about a pearl necklace left behind at the warehouse and he knew exactly who the owner had to be. He couldn’t shake the image of her from his mind, confident and strong, yet so naive as she confronted him mid-operation earlier that week. So against his better judgment he drove out to the burbs and paid her a visit. It was late, most likely late enough that the other two stooges weren’t still around and maybe that dumbass husband of hers was asleep and droolin’ somewhere on a pillow.

When he walked back behind her yard he could see her soft and curvy frame settled in front of the kitchen sink hand washing dishes. He took a seat on the picnic table facing her and waited. She looked calm, content even. The glow of the kitchen light above her made her look almost angelic until she looked up and locked eyes with him and he was met with unease. 

He watched her take a deep breath, dry her hands on an old towel and kick something onto her feet. She took one last look behind her to make sure she was still alone and shuffled out back to meet him. 

It was quiet, the chill of October in Michigan finally taking over. His hands were buried deep in the pockets of his hoodie while he waited for her to say something. He wasn’t going to be the first one to break the silence. 

“Hi.” She whispered eventually and looked back toward the house, like she didn’t wanna risk wakin’ one of them sleepin’ babies she had in there. 

It genuinely puzzled him when he thought about her. He really looked at her and took her in, like maybe she wasn’t just this boring ass housewife he’d been assumin’ she was. It was eating at him, like he wanted to take her apart and try and understand her. Why didn’t he just shoot her? “How’d the run go?” 

Beth looked at him carefully, no doubt trying to make sure he wasn’t going to aim that gun at her again. “Good. No issues.”

He realized she wasn’t gon’ say a damn thing about it and maybe that was what he liked about her after all. “Alright good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some love :)


End file.
